Its more then just a game...
by Kakkoii Jack
Summary: This is a challange. Its about Daisuke and soccer.


More then just a game…

"Davis!Put the ball through the gap!"Tai shouted as he gracefully dodged through the oppositions defence.I looked up and placed the ball through the gap, Tai was instantly on the end of it and, one-nil to their team.

"Way to go Tai!"I shouted as he ran cheering up to Tai and hugged him.This was the semi-final and going 1-0 up was something you just couldn't keep your feelings in about it.Soon the rest of the team caught up and jumped on top of us two, pushing us all to the ground in a big bundle.

"Hey!Its not over yet!"Yelled Tai as he crawled out from the bottom of the pile."Lets go win this game!"He shouted as he ran back to his position.The team got up and followed suit."Wow, Tai is so great at soccer.Without him I don't think we would have made it this far."I thought as I got back into position.He stood facing Tai as the opposing team removed the ball from the back of their goal and began to slowly move themselves into their positions.I couldn't help but let a small smile slip out when Tai glanced at me.He winked back, just a friendly wink?Of course it was, wasn't it?No time to wonder, I had to play.Tai moved in and took the ball from the opposing player and passed the ball all the way up the field to me whom simply took it in my stride and side-footed it into the net.Two-nil.I was running celebrating when Tai came up to me and gave me a hug.I don't know why I found this moment so pleasurable, but I did.The game ended soon after that and we walked back into the changing rooms victorious.As I looked around at all the changing boy I felt nothing until I came to Tai.He was naked and for some reason it was turning me on.I couldn't hold back my erection so I didn't bother having a shower out of embarrassment.I made some lame excuse about a dentist appointment and left, even though for some reason I didn't want to leave Tai.I needed to clear my head.But who could I talk to?Yolei was a no, and so was Cody.He was too young.Kari… **NO!**The only people I really had left were T.K and Ken.I couldn't to Ken - there was no way.The only person left was T.K.I decided to keep it bottled up inside.As I walked slowly home the same thoughts kept running through my mind."Am I gay?"By the time I reached my house I couldn't hold it in any longer.I began to run to T.K's house.He was the only person I could speak to.I knocked loudly on the door.After a couple more tries T.K came to the door.

"Err… Hiya Davis."T.K said surprised.

"T.K I need to talk and you're the only one I can talk to about it."I said with a high sense of urgency in my voice.

"Okay, but I only just got out of the shower."Was T.K's reply as he opened the door wider.

"T.K, I have something to say and I need to say it to someone, I think I fancy Tai."I blurted out the last part, as if to get it over with more quickly.T.K stood in silence before finally answering.

"I… Err… I think you should go see Tai about this."Was T.K's reply.I left disappointed but I still felt better from it.I walked to the nearest payphone and dialled Kari's phone number.Tai was the person that answered.

"Hi, its Tai here."He said.

"Hi Tai is Kari there?"I replied.

"No, she just went out."Tai replied.

"Okay thanks."I hung up the phone and began running in the direction of his house.It took my ten minutes before I arrived.I knocked loudly at the door.Tai answered.

"Hey Davis!I thought I told you Kari wasn't in?"He said.

"Yeah but its you I need to speak to."I replied.

"Oh…kay, come on it."Was his reply.I walked in and sat down next to him on his couch.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"Tai asked.

"Well, Tai I think I, I think."It was no use, I couldn't just tell him.I quickly moved on over towards him and gave him a kiss.I drew away but he moved closer towards me.He seemed to want this as much as I did.I felt his tongue push its way into my mouth as he pulled me down on top of him.My feelings for Kari just melted away as I lay kissing her older brother!I never would have guessed until this afternoon, especially that Tai wanted it.This was a feeling I'd never experienced before, not even with Kari."CLICK."The door of the house burst open.Tai shoved me away from him and began randomly talking about soccer.

"Yeah so anyway if you just… Oh hiya Kari welcome home.Davis is here to see you."Tai said as he nudged me.I was still in a little shock and didn't realise what was going on.According to Kari I stood up, said I had to go and left.

The Next Day

I just couldn't seem to concentrate at school.My mind was always focused on that kiss.At the end of the day I left and decided I needed to speak with Tai.I approached him, as he was about to enter his house.I could tell he had been thinking about the kiss too.I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tai, we need to talk."I said as he turned around.

"Davis!Listen, about our kiss.I, I really…" He began.

" Tai, I really liked it."I replied.

"Yeah, I did.But I…" His pupils suddenly shrunk to the size of a pen prick.I turned around to see what he was staring at.Kari!She was standing just down the hall.She just stood there, staring at the two of us.Tai approached her but she stayed still.Finally she snapped back to life and stepped forward - next to Tai and me.

"T… T… Tai?You and Dav… Davis?"She managed to say.Tai's faced sank.He turned to face me; I could tell it was going to be bad news.

"I'm sorry Davis.But I can't see you."He said.My heart sunk.I'd never felt this good about anyone before, not even Kari.And now I was being rejected.

"But why!"I shouted at him no longer caring that Kari was standing there.

"Its too difficult!I just can't!"He shouted, eyes began to swell up with tears.

"Tai," I stopped to wipe one of my own tears. "Tai I think I love yo…"

"Don't say it!" He turned and ran into his apartment.I was left there, tears streaming down my face and the sister of the man I love standing next to me.I looked at her, she was sorry.She felt bad about this, but then again, what could she do?I walked past her wiping tears from my face.

Cup Final.3 Days Later

So what if I haven't seen Tai in three days.We are still an unstoppable team and we are going to win.I was totally psyiked up for this final.Nothing, not even Tai was going to stop me from winning this cup.Of course all this faded away as I stood opposite Tai as the match kicked off.Tai was playing like his usual self.What a guy, how can all this not affect him?He is a true leader of the Digi Destined.He made a clear run up the field and passed the ball to me; I controlled it to the floor, fumbled and tripped over.I got up to the sound of my coach shouting.Another player helped me up and told me to concentrate on the game.His words were: "Come on Davis!Listen, if its girl trouble, just put it on hold for 50 more minutes!"If only it were girl trouble, _girl _trouble.After being with Tai I don't think I could ever have _girl_ trouble again.I tried to take his advice but still screwed up a lot.

At half time the coach starting shouting at me, it was still nil-nil but if I had scored all the chances I had missed it would have been around 10.

"Listen Davis!If you don't start playing you'll be on the subs bench for the next season!"He shouted as he pushed me back onto the pitch.As we started the second half me and Tai made eye contact, we both began to cry.It wasn't exactly crying crying, but our eyes did begin to well up with water.Had it not been from that one fateful kiss we wouldn't be in this situation.But the question on both our minds was… Was it worth it?

There was two minutes to go and it was still nil all.Tai made a great tackle and began to run the ball up field.He crossed it over towards me, I realised it was, the kiss was worth all the trouble.I moved my head up and knocked the ball down to the floor.It bounced back up, up, up over the goalkeepers hands and, and, YES!It was in!We had won!The next few moments were a blur but I remember one thing – Tai.He ran and jumped onto me forcing me to the floor.He bent over and stared into my eyes, I stared back.He lowered himself slowly towards me and opened his mouth.He kissed me.Right there on the football pitch in front of hundreds of people, Tai kissed me.He pulled his mouth away from mine and put it by my ear."I love you."He said as he began to cry softly.I lifted myself up from under his bodyweight and began to cry - tears streaming down my face.


End file.
